The present invention relates to an information storage medium, a server, and a game device.
A game (tag game) that allows the player to chase or escape from an enemy character in a maze formed within a game screen is known (see https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%B8%E3%83%A3%E3%83%B3%E3%82%B0%E3%83%A9%E3%83%BC, for example). For example, the game described in https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%B8%E3%83%A3%E3%83%B3%E3%82%B0%E3%83% A9%E3%83%BC is designed so that the player causes a snake-like player character that can move in a maze to chase and attack a snake-like enemy character that can move in the maze. The game described in https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%B8%E3%83%A3%E3%83%B3%E3%82%B0%E3%83%A9%E3%83%BC increases the attack difficulty level by allowing the player to attack only the tail of the enemy character.
However, since the game described in https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/% E3%82%B8%E3%83%A3%E3%83%B3%E3%82%B0%E3%83%A9%E3%83%BC is basically designed so that the enemy character and the player character do not differ to a large extent as to the outward appearance, it is difficult for the player to have an empathy with the player character, and have negative feelings with respect to the enemy character. The game may be designed so that the enemy character and the player character differ in outward appearance. However, the mental effect of the difference in outward appearance on the player normally decreases during the game.